The Lost Demon
by jakeisepic123
Summary: A team of Archaeologists find a lost Mayan temple, and unwittingly unleash an ancient evil that was locked inside.
1. Chapter 1

Location: Yucatan Peninsula, Mexico [Deep Jungle]

A machete blade cuts through a net of vines, severing them and allowing passage. The unforgiving Mexican sun bearing down on the team of archeologists as they make their way to the recently discovered cavern in the heart of the rainforest. The screech of a howler monkey rips through the air, followed by several more screeches, then silence. The teams lead scientist is Dr. Yohan Tigulus, a pioneer in the field of subterranean detection in caverns and caves. There are five others, quite brilliant archeologists on the team as well as their guide, local explorer, hiker, wilderness expert Xóchitl Chávez, who has agreed to help them find their way through the jungle.

Xóchitl lifted up her machete, and cut through another net of vines. She stepped out into a small clearing, almost completely unremarkable except for the sloping depression in the ground. A tent was already set up around the clearing, and four people and a helicopter, which was used to bring them there, were the only things other than the depression in the clearing. The clearing was about 15 meters in diameter, almost a completely perfect circle. The rest of the archeological team stepped out and walked toward the tent, ready to sit in the shade and get a drink after the 8-mile walk through hot humid Mexican rainforest.

The team stepped into the depression, which looked like almost nothing, except for the large marks on the above rock which seemed to be knife cuts. Dr. Yohan went in first with a flashlight, and then followed by Xóchitl, and then the rest of the team. They were suddenly standing in a massive pitch-black cavern, about five stories underground. They all turned on their flashlights and started down the sloping path in front of them. They had gone about ten feet before they all heard a crack and looked down. The floor was covered in ancient Mayan clay pots and spears, what they had heard was Yohan stepping on one of the clay pots and breaking it. One of them scooped up one of the spears and a few of the clay pot fragments and headed back to store them. The rest of the team proceeded forward, and they managed to avoid most of the litter on the ground for about thirty feet, when one of them gasped. They all looked at him, and then looked at where he was staring.

About thirty feet in front of them was a large Mayan pyramid, guarded by two stone warrior statues, their blank and cold eyes staring into the darkness. The pyramid was about four stories tall, quite a large structure to be underground. Their Mayan expert, Dr. Vanessa Rodriguez, walked quickly up to the stone door and shined her flashlight on it. "Whosoever dares to venture in here" she translated and read aloud to the rest of the group. "May do so either be a fool seeking death, or a war-monger seeking global destruction" "Well that doesn't sound very pleasant" their youngest member, straight from M.I.T, a young man named Julian Campbell.

"Shhh!" Yohan said to him. He nodded to Vanessa to continue. "For what lies within this stone tomb, is what must surely be the end of all mankind forever more." She read. "Wait…there is some more at the bottom!" she said excitedly. She crouched down and read it "Please, whoever you are, leave now! All the others have been killed, and only I can seal the door. I beg of you, do not unleash this upon the world, for it is a demon created by man" she read. "It must be some rare and vicious animal, or possible a horrible virus, and this pyramid isn't exactly air tight, and since the world hasn't ended yet I think it's safe to assume that whatever killed these natives is long dead with them" Yohan said. Xóchitl cursed under her breath in Spanish, but the others were too excited about their amazing archeological find to hear her. She had heard stories of the "world ender" coming to earth, but not expecting for the mighty native warriors to fight back, and was imprisoned deep within the ground where it lies to this day.

But before she could warn them not to go in, Yohan pushed the door open and walked in. they all followed but Xóchitl stood rooted to the ground, paralyzed by fear. It was only after they had all gone in that she mustered the courage to go in after them. She took a deep breath and walked in. She hit them almost immediately, for they were five feet in and frozen in awe of the inside of the pyramid. It had obviously been built for someone majestic and powerful, for large, smooth orbs made of obsidian and jems lined the walls of the tomb. Torches on the walls had long since burned out, but there was a fresh one near them which Yohan grabbed, pulled out his lighter, and lit. He handed the torch to Xóchitl, who had come in with no flashlight. She took it and held it up to the walls, examining the detail put into the architecture. The others had moved on, having seen these details numerous times before, but she noticed a figure etched into the wall, and she swept off the dust to get a better look at it.

Her eyes widened as she realized what the figure was. She dropped the torch and ran after the others. Before the torch went out, one could clearly see the etching of a goddess-like woman wearing a pointed hat and robes.


	2. Chapter 2 (The Monster)

She ran as fast as she could, trying to catch up to the others and convince them to leave the pyramid. Xóchitl's footsteps echoed in the damp tunnels of the underground pyramid. She finally saw the light of their flash lights, and the lights turned towards her as she neared them. She slowed down and stopped right in front of them, and panted, trying to catch her breath. "What?" Yohan asked. "What is it?!" As she straightened up and opened her mouth to tell them, she noticed that she was standing on the edge of a doorway, and the others were inside a room. She could see skeletons piled inside the room, and a dark, large figure rising up behind them.

She opened her mouth to scream, and the rock door suddenly closed in her face, sending her stumbling backward. She ran to the door and started pounding on it, when she heard screams coming from the room, and the sounds of bones cracking and clothes ripping. She backed away about five yards for safety, and then the sounds stopped. She listened for a minute, and then took a step forward.

The tomb echoed as something heavy slammed against the door, and what sounded like a mix between a lion, an elephant, and a panther roared in the room. The monster hit the door again, this time sending dust, dirt, and sand bursting momentarily from the walls, and a crack appeared in the door. Xóchitl turned and ran as fast as she could, adrenaline pumping through her veins. The pounding on the door increased in frequency, almost as if the monster heard her running away.

She dove out of the pyramid and quickly pushed the stone entrance door shut. She turned to run up to the surface when a loud CRACK erupted from the heart of the tomb, and she heard a large, heavy THUMP just a second after. She immediately took off and ran up the incline, cracking dozens of spears and pots under her feet.

She leaped out of the depression in the ground just as another loud THUMP pounded against the main entrance, and Xóchitl started running to the copter. "TURN IT ON!" she yelled. "_ENCENDELERO AHORA_ _IDIOTAS!_" they all scrambled into the copter and the pilot turned it on. The blades of the helicopter started moving, and leaves and sand started swirling around them. There was another loud CRACK as the entrance door gave way, and they heard massive amounts of cracking as the monster made its way up the incline. The helicopter lifted into the air, and started rising higher and higher. They were about 400 feet in the air when the monster came out into the sun and she finally saw it.

It was like an African Black Panther, but it was almost four times larger than any black panther that could exist in the wild, and it had an odd tail, a scorpion tail. It stood up on its' hind legs and watched them fly off. It was easily Eight feet tall on its' hind legs, and its' eye looked alarmingly intelligent. It watched them fly off, and then it turned and bounded into the jungle.

Xóchitl immediately (well, after getting over that mini-heart attack she just had) pulled out her cell phone and went into her contacts and called up one of her girlfriends she knew was an academy student.

A girl named Anna.


	3. Chapter 3

"You want a piece of me?!" Anna yelled at Black Star, who was only inches away from her own face. They were outside the school in the courtyard where black star has most of his fights. "HA!" he said. "You really think you can take on the big man?! Ha!" Jake and Tsubaki stood to the side, utterly embarrassed by their loud and egotistical partners. "Should…shouldn't we stop this?" Jake said, hoping another fight doesn't break out. Tsubaki opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a ringing coming from Jake's pocket. Jake pulled out Anna's phone and looked at the caller. His eyes widened, and he ran over to Anna. He tapped Anna on the shoulder, and she spun around and yelled "WHAT?" he gave her the phone, which she looked at, and then quickly answered.

"Xó?" she said. "What is it?" she listened intensely for a minute, then her eyes widened and the call ended. "We have to get to Lord Death." She said. "NOW." Jake nodded, and they both took off into the DWMA. Jake and Anna ran down the hallways, eager to get to the death room to tell Lord Death of their message. They turned a corner, and almost knocked over Sid who was carrying graded papers back to his classroom. "Sorry!" Jake yelled back as they rounded another corner and disappeared from sight.

The door to the death room flung open and Anna and Jake raced inside. Sid, Stein, and Lord Death all turned to look at them as they raced up to them. "Hmmm yes, what is it?" LD asked. "Lord Death, I have heard from my friend that there is some monster activity in Mexico, and Jake and I would like to request that we be assigned to this mission" Anna said. "We have also just received word about this incident, and as it is on the border between the north and the south, the southern DWMA has also been alerted." Lord Death said. "Although, I wonder how your friend came by this information" Dr. Stein said. "She said that she was the one who escaped from the monster." Anna replied. "Well…..yes…. it would be smart to let you two go on this assignment…" Lord death said, thinking hard.

"Since you already have history with the witness, and you are definitely capable of handling this mission, however, we do not know what we are up against, whether this is an evil human or a monster or even the product of a witch, this will be a most dangerous task, probably your' most difficult yet!" "Lord Death," "All right, you can go." He finished, "A helicopter will take you there, and we already have one on the outskirts of the city ready to go"

They both nodded, and then walked out of the room. "Are you really going to let them go on such a dangerous mission?" Sid asked. "I agreed with lord death," Dr. Stein said. "This will be good for them, they have seemed to be moving apart, albeit slowly, since the incident with the seven sins" "Plus, I have faith in them. And I just can't wait to dissect whatever pieces they bring back." He said with an evil grin.

"I do worry for them" Lord Death said. "Neither they nor we know what they are up against, this thing has been trapped in a pyramid for over two thousand years, we have no idea the extent of its power."


	4. Chapter 4

The helicopter touched down on the outskirts of a thick jungle in the Yucatan peninsula. There was a large tent set up, and two smaller tents on both sides of the larger. Multiple military vehicles were parked in front of the tents, and several men with guns patrolled the perimeter.

A young Mexican woman wearing a cameo boonie hat, dark sunglasses, a brown vest, a white tank top, a brown pouch belt and black cargo shorts stepped out of the tent to greet them. Anna saw her walking out, she jumped out of the helicopter, and as soon as she hit the ground she took off and slammed right into the woman, giving her a bear hug. "ZOOOOOOLLL!" Anna yelled as she tackled her. Xó was swept off her feet, and they both hit the ground laughing.

Jake's feet hit the ground, sending little clouds of dirt into the air. He looked over at Anna and Xó rolling in the dirt and laughing. He sighed and walked over to them, waiting for them to finish. Anna stood up first and helped Xó to her feet. "It's great to see you again!" Anna said, still grinning like an idiot. "You two!" Xó said, with the exact same grin on her face. Anna noticed Jake still standing there a little awkwardly. "Oh!" she said. "Xó, this is my partner Jake" Jake held out his hand and Xó shook it. "Anna's told me a lot about you" she said. "**A lot" **then she winked at Jake. Anna immediately shushed her, but the words had been said. His eyebrows rose, and he looked over at Anna. "Really?" Jake said, a bit irritated. "You're telling people?" "I only told her! She wouldn't stop bugging me about it" Anna said.

"I kinda…. Panic texted her after "that" happened" She said. "I told her something big had happened but then I didn't want to tell her more but she bugged me for weeks, she kept waking me up in the middle of the night with her calls… so I finally broke down and told her…." Xó leaned against Jake's chest and said "And something quite big happened indeed!" making it sound quite dirty. Anna hit her arm with the back of her hand, telling her to knock it off.

"All right All right!" She said, moving off of Jake. "Alright so… the monster?" Jake said, changing the subject. "Ah, yes" Xó said, looking over at the forest. "We've been checking the perimeter constantly and there hasn't been any signs that it's left the forest, but after what that…thing…did, we haven't risked sending anybody in to check... Until now, that is." "Jake, can you find its soul?" Anna said. Jake nodded, and focused on the souls in the area. He sensed the soul of Anna and the soul of Xó right next to him, and as he was about to move into the forest he did a double take at Xó's soul.

It was Human, for the most part, but there was something else in her soul, something….animalistic… feral… Jake stared at it for a moment, and then moved on. He mentally swept the forest, looking for any souls. Right in the heart of the forest, he found a large soul, with about a dozen different pieces mashed together. It looked like something that Dr. Stein would create in his most horrible nightmares. Parts of it were Kishin egg; parts were panther, wolf, bear, scorpion, dolphin, multiple species of fish and snake (all very poisonous) and some human. It was the most disturbing soul Jake had ever seen. He stopped his concentration, and shot back into his body. He opened his eyes and saw Anna and Xó staring intently at him. "He's in the heart of the jungle, I can easily find him." Jake immediately started walking into the forest and Xó and Anna looked at each other, confused, and then Anna ran after him to catch up.


	5. Chapter 5

A toucan rested on the branch of a tree. It looked around, making sure that there were no predators in sight. A sudden rustling in a bush nearby caught it's attention it watched the bush for a moment, and then when the rustling stopped it looked away. The jungle was silent. It was never silent. The toucan sensed something was wrong just in time. It spread its wings to fly just as something large burst through the bush and bounded toward the tree with great speed. The toucan quickly flapped and shot into the air just a second before the creature tore the branch off the tree. As the toucan flew away, it glanced back, and saw a creature that surly had come from the deepest pits of hell; Black as night and something from a mad man's wildest nightmares.

"Hey, what was that back there?" Anna asked as she stepped over a large root sprawling out of an enormous tree to their left. "What are you talking about?" Jake said, a few feet in front of her. Anna at first thought he was in the lead because he could see the monster's soul, but now it seems to her that he is almost… running away from something. Anna ran forward and placed her hand on Jake's shoulder, stopping him from moving any further. "You know damn well what I'm talking about." She said. He turned, and looked her in the eyes. "

We agreed that we wouldn't tell anybody about that" he said. "I never told anybody" He turned to continue walking but Anna grabbed his wrist to keep him there. "I'm sorry!" she said, a worried look on her face. "I told her before we agreed that!" he turned to the right, so he could see her out of the corner of his eyes but he looked straight to their right at a tree. "It was right after we go back, and I panicked and I texted her but she was on a hike and she didn't get back to her phone until after we agreed not to tell anybody, but she just wouldn't stop! She woke me up so much that I actually had to start wearing makeup to hide my tiredness!" she said. "There's something wrong with her" Jake said, still not looking at her. "What?" Anna said, surprised at his response.

"C'mon, she's not that bad, she's just a bit dirty and persistent" "No, I mean with her soul" He said, turning and looking her in the eyes again. "It's definitely human but there's something else….something primal and animalistic about it, and some kind of ancient power radiates from her, but it's really faint like its hidden, and that scares me" Anna's face became one of shock, surprise, and curiosity. Jake turned and started walking again, but this time Anna didn't stop him, she was lost in her own thoughts. She snapped back to the world, and run after him to catch up.

* * *

The monster watched the male walk away, and then the female walked away after him. His yellow eyes glowed in the darkness of the net of vines he was hiding it. His stomach growled a human feature that had not been erased from his previous life. His tongue swept through the inside of his mouth, searching for a scrap for food that had been left behind. A piece of jaguar meat was lodged in his molar, and he excitingly unlogged it and swallowed it, with a rather loud and satisfying gulp.

He turned his attention back to the two humans who had just left after a rather emotional conversation. He could see that due to his new intelligence, now that his mind is free of his meaningless old life and now that he has a new purpose for his power: To kill the man known as "the grim reaper".


	6. Chapter 6

[Three Hours Later]

Jake and Anna stepped into an odd area. A large tree had fallen recently and had caused two smaller trees to fall with it, creating a sort of square with one side missing. The old tree was large and a good wall against predators. They have been searching the rainforest for over four hours, and they were tired, sweaty and hungry. "It's starting to get dark; we should set up camp here" Anna said.

Jake nodded, and grabbed the water bottle hanging from his belt, lifted it up and sprayed some into his mouth. After he swallowed then he put it back into his belt and looked at Anna. "We weren't expecting to stay here overnight" he said. "Yeah, good thing I brought my emergency bag" she said.

She lifted up the small bag that was tied to her waist which she had brought from the DWMA. She unzipped it and pulled out several health bars, a silver condensation-proof thermos, a lighter, and an outdoor terrain towel (hard and tough on one side, very soft on the other) she unwrapped the towel and spread it on the ground in the square. "We need a fire going and we need to decide on watch shifts" Jake said. "You collect the stuff for the fire and I'll take first watch, deal?" Anna said as she finished with the towel. Jake nodded, and went off in search of firewood.

Jake walked about 30 yards until he found a large dying tree that looked great. He lifted up his hand, and it glowed brightly and then extended into a sword. He swung his arm and cut the tree in half with one swipe. The tree creaked and cracked and started to fall, but it immediately hit another tree that was quite alive and held the falling tree in place. Jake sighed in clear annoyance. He looked up the tree and saw many good branches that could be used instead of the tree.

He crouched down, ready to leap. His other hand glowed and extended into a sword as well, and for a moment there was silence. Then, quick as a bolt of lightning, he leapt into the air and landed on the first branch, jumping from it to the next and severing it in the same second. He leapt from branch to branch, severing them and letting them fall to the ground. A blur of light raced around the tree and dozens of old branches fell to the ground, most of the cracking in half.

Jake's feet hit the ground, and he straightened up and looked around at his catch. He counted 24 severed branches, prefect. His sword-hands glowed again, then they shrunk and his real hands appeared. He quickly gathered up all the branches and started off back to the camp site.

Jake stepped back into the campsite where Anna had already gathered a few rocks and arranged them into a fire pit, with a shallow depression in the middle. Jake dumped the branches on the ground and snapped a few of them into pieces and threw about four of them into the pit. Anna pulled out her lighter and pressed the button. A tiny flame of light shot out from the little green box and it held steady. She held it over to the nearest branch and waited a few seconds. The tiny flame leapt from the lighter to the branch and spread down the branch onto the others, and in about half a minute the whole pit was ablaze.

Anna yawned loudly and stretched her arms back. "I'll take the first watch" she said, a little groggily. "No way" Jake said. "You are way too tired, you'll fall asleep within ten minutes, let me take the first watch" "Nononono" She said, her eyelids already starting to droop. "You got the firewood; it's not fair if you do everything" "Then how about you get the next TWO shifts, does that make you happy?" Jake said. Anna smiled and nodded, and then she went over to the towel and collapsed on it. Jake knew she was out like a light. He sat against the small tree on the left and smiled as he watched her sleep. The sounds of the rainforest at night echoing around them.

Jake managed to stay awake for about two hours, but he found himself staring into the hypnotic sway of the dwindling fire. His gaze transfixed on the fire, his attention slipped and hit the ground hard, and just like that, he was asleep.


	7. Chapter 7 (Part 1)

The two humans haven't moved in over an hour, and now was the perfect time to strike. The monster hid in the bushes, about half a mile away yet still able to see them perfectly with his enhanced senses. The creature licked its lips in anticipation, for this would surely be a good fight. It had seen what the male had done to that dying tree, a being with such speed and agility would surely be a worthy opponent, and an even worthier dinner.

A branch snapped, and the creature's ears shot up. "Anna!?" a female voice yelled about half a mile away in the opposite direction, but moving towards him and his prey.

Nothing can be allowed to interfere with his opponents and his battle. He turned towards the voice and silently leapt out of his hiding spot and bounded toward it.

Xol was walking through the rainforest, tracking the two lovebirds who were (in her mind) most surely cuddled up somewhere dry and defendable. "Anna!?" she yelled again. They had been gone for almost 12 hours, and she had gotten worried when they hadn't come back yet.

The monster sat on a branch watching the woman walk right under him. The monster instantly leapt from the branch and pounced on the woman.

Xol heard the slight movement of air, and her senses kicked in, as her hand shot to her machete, and she pulled it out as she turned to meet her attacker.

*loud cutting sound is heard followed by the sound of a large loss of blood*


	8. Chapter 7 (Part 2)

The Monster stood over his prey, having ripped open her chest and stomach in just one swipe. Her machete lay about a foot away from her, covered in her own blood. He roared in victory, silently enough that his next prey wouldn't hear it. He moved closer, positioned himself to take a large bite out of her leg, and opened his mouth and leaned forward.

"Yawwwwnnn" a female voice said. The monster immediately stopped and shot up. The voice had come from the campsite: the female has awakened. If the monster did not act quickly, they would surely be on the move again soon. In a rapid-fire mind battle that only lasted a few seconds, the monster decided that he should kill the other two then come back for this one.

He knew it would still be there; after all, what creature in this forest would dare steal a killing from him? With that thought, he bounded off towards the campsite, silent and black as night. If he had stayed a few more seconds, he would have noticed blood was no longer flowing from her body, and her wounds were closing up.

* * *

"JAKE!"

Jake stirred slightly in his sleep, and mumbled something about five more minutes. "JAKE!" Anna yelled. Jake's eyes shot open, and he looked at the scene in front of him. Anna was standing about 6 feet away, with Jake on her right and a monster right in front of her.

The creature was best described as a black panther, but it was easily 8 feet tall standing on its hind legs, and it weighed about 350 pounds of pure muscle. Also, it had opposable thumbs on its hands, like a human. About half a foot into the tail, the panther tail turned into a massive scorpion tail, which was clearly prehensile. The monster also had two small horns on the top of its head, most likely made for a little extra damage when it rams something.

"Oh, so you're awake are you?" Anna asked as she ducked and the monster flew over her. "TRANSFORM, NOW!" she yelled as she turned to face the monster again, but the creature was too fast. It smacked her to the side and she went flying into a tree, smashing into it then collapsing on the ground unconscious. "ANNA!" Jake yelled.

He stood up, and his hands glowed and extended. In seconds his hands were replaced with sword blades. He disappeared, then reappeared right in front of the monster, and swung at him. The monster quickly dodged, and took a swipe at his feet. He jumped into the air and landed on its back. The monster roared in anger and ran at a tree, and smashed his back into it. Jake jumped off his back at the last second and drove his right sword into the tree, hanging on about fifteen feet in the air. The monster roared and jumped up the tree.

Jake's eyes widened as the monster reached him in one jump and smacked him off the tree. He flew forty feet and smashed into the large tree that was part of the square they were in. A very small trickle of blood dripped down his face from his head. The creature hit the ground and began walking calmly to Jake. He stood up and walked at the same pace towards him.

Four feet away from each other, they stopped and stared at each other, like they were having a battle of the minds in the middle of a battle of brawn. Over a minute passed and neither of them made a move. Then, suddenly, Jake yelled loudly and swung his sword at the monsters face. A cut appeared on the creatures left cheek, and a drop of blood fell from it.

The monster glared angrily at him and growled a warning. Jake swung again with his right, but then the monster grabbed his arm and turned and swung him back into the tree that he had recently hung from. Jake smashed into the tree and fell to the ground, and when he tried to get up he gasped and fell onto his knees, clutching his right shoulder, which had been dislocated when the monster threw him.

The monster walked toward him, and stood over him, still choosing to be on all fours. The monster almost seemed to… smile… then he raised his hand up, presenting his claws and ready for the killing blow.

"HEY!" a familiar female voice yelled. Both Jake and the monster looked over at the voice. Xól was standing at the open edge of the square, about twenty feet from them. Her shirt was torn up and most of it hung in tatters and her stomach was showing yet she seemed to be perfectly fine. The monsters eyes seemed to widen in shock, and he actually spoke. "I….killed you….."It spoke in a deep, rumbling voice.

Xól smiled, and pulled off her moon necklace and dropped it on the ground. "Really?" she said, still smiling viciously. "Well, nobody told me" her head snapped back, and she let out a loud wolf howl that echoed through the forest. Her head snapped back and she looked at them, but her eyes were pure black. Then, her entire body started cracking; the sounds of bones snapping and reforming filled the small area. Then, her body started growing. She grew from 5'0 to 5'9 in just a few seconds.

Jake's eyes widened as he saw her soul. It was expanding, and the animalistic side grew and grew, taking up around half her soul now. Xól's Body suddenly started growing thick dark brown hair, and within seconds she was covered in it. Her face stretched into one similar to a wolf's, and her teeth sharpened. Her nails grew and turned into vicious-looking claws. Her muscles rippled and expanded ridiculously. Then, as soon as it had begun, it was over, and standing in place of Xól was a female werewolf.

"You see…" She said, in the exact same voice. "I'm immortal."


End file.
